


Dread

by DalekEmpire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minor Doctor-Who
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco isn't a little shit, Dudley Dursley - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is Slytherin, Harry is kinda immortal, Hexing, Lots of Cursing, M/M, No-Harry-Potter-Pairings, Nymphadora Tonks - Freeform, Petunia Dursely - Freeform, Ronks, Servers Snape, Transfiguration, Vernon Dursely - Freeform, cursing, hermione granger - Freeform, remus lupin - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform, ronald weasley - Freeform, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekEmpire/pseuds/DalekEmpire
Summary: Harry Potter is given the gift of the magical world, lead by none other than his future potions Proffeser. Harry gains knowledge of his status in this world, his bloodstatis and Lordships bring him under the watchful eyes of The Malfoy family. Shields can no longer hold back the tiranrs that rip at the well-being of the boy who lived. Nothing could prepare him for the friendships and emptiness that lay in his wake.





	1. Chapter One

Harry Potter sat on the molded floor of the small shack that his aunt and uncle had placed them in. The ratty blanket they had given him did little to drive out the cold that stuck to his bones. The weariness that seemed to place itself as the clock finally struck, another birthday to be forgotten by his so called family, for him he doubted this memory was going anywhere. His arms Jared from the I confines in shaky unstable movements. The cold seemed to almost pry his skin apart and let him stay vulnerable to the outer forces that tainted him.

His fingers traced the familiar pattern against the sand. A cake domed from the indentations in the sand. Eleven candles poked wobbly from the cake. Harry smiled and leant forward, his dark hair shifted and revealed a long scar. He blew across the sand, his only wish; to leave this horrid place, and these horrible people.

He closed his eyes, the vast darkness cooled his retinas and rods. A firm chill grasped at his spine, as if sensing his unease the sky gave a thunderous clap. Startled he found himself frozen on the floor as the door was burst off its hinges. A man dressed in a black robes walked, the silken fabric billowing like ribbons with the weight of the man's steps. His eyes, black as the raging sky behind him took in the state of the decrepit building. His eyes latched on to the figures rocking the house's rickety frame with whale like masses. The one leading the assault on the structure clutched a sawed off rifle in his hands with ignorance.

The cloaked man seemed stared at the gun for a moment before he pulled out a long pointed object from an inner pocket. 

"What do you think you are doing!?" Exclaimed Vernon, his gun pointed right at the man's angular face layered in greasy black hair. A sneer twisted the man's face as he pulled out the long jabbed stick in full view. Wordlessly he shot a curse from the tip of his wand, a deep red beam that struck directly at the sawed off shotgun and blasted the offending item. The man looked quite pleased to see Vernon squirm. 

"You!- and your kind n-need to leave us alone!" The angered man yelled with the last few drops of his liquid courage left. "Indeed we do." Snape replied with a small smirk tugging at his lips. Vernon looked startled. "Off with you then! Sh-shew!" He attempted. 

"Soon, but I must take my kind with me." Snape chided. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he was in fact mentioning the scrawny boy Frozen in the corner. "Harry Potter." Vernon breathed. 

"He is of my kind, is he not?" Snape's amusement got the better of him as he let out a smirk worthy of a pureblood. "Your kind?" Crept a sentence from the shadowed expansion left untouched by light. "Of course." He replied turning to see if there where more whale like humans residing in the rickety building. 

His thoughts halted as a bare foot stretched into the light. His skin adorned a light tan. Although as the speaker moved forth he saw a boy, much like his arch enemy, although there was something that frightened him. Stoic red eyes that seemed to take in every move that Snape made before he made it. His eyes widened as he felt a sickness brew within his stomach. 

"What is, our kind?" The boy asked, his arms had been held in front of him, pushing the tips of his fingers together and rolling them against one another. "Wizards of course." He added with a sneer. "Magic is a wondrous topic. Although it seems to not stretch past my mind." The red eyed boy commented. 

 

Snape felt a wave of exhaustion creep over his mind. He had no time, nor the want to stand here and chat with this boy. "We will discuss this later. Pack your things." He instructed, yet the boy did not walk upstairs. He took a broad step forward and started him in the eye. 

 

Snape stared down at the boy, his ghastly familiar crimson eyes bore into his own. The frail limbs that lay at his sides and the mop of deathly black hair. "I am my only belonging in this world." The cool words that croaked and creaked from his throat nearly made Snape want to leave him here to rot with these Muggles. He fully deserved to as well, in Snape's opinion at least. He had dealt with Voldemort, what could this child possibly do


	2. The Dinner

"The usual? " Tom joked, his cropped brown hair and dirty face welcomed the two. Drifting from his shoulders was a Mugged suit and bright red bowtie. The smile on his face however took from this, a wobbly thing that only wrinkled his face. 

"Usual? " The boy asked, he peaked from out behind the brooding potions teacher. His mop of hair drifted to the side as his baggy clothing hung off his frame like elephant skin. His head tilted downwards and his arms hung limply at his side, eyes brimming with curiosity at the barkeep. 

"Good Day. " Snape equipped, he turned on his heel his fluttering robes grazing the boy leaving him out in the open. A soft breeze pulled his greasy hair to the side. Long cracked scars ran down his face and into his eyebrow. His lips moved just barely as he turned his body, his eyes still staring at the barkeep uneasily. The crimson depths seemed to glow from under his hair. 

"Good day. " Tom muttered, the boy left following the potions master. "Good day. " Tom muttered to himself.

‘-’

“Follow me. “ Snape instructed, his hair fell like a curtain over his shoulders. He turned his head back to the wall stiffly. He pulled out the stick from before, Harry eyed the piece of wood curiously but asked no questions as the man before him tapped a light sequence on the cracked bricks. 

Each dulled brick pulled apart and split falling to the ground a dissapaiting without a trace of sand nor vapor behind. Harry stood for a moment entrance as he pressed his fingers to the cracks of the wall, where the pub split from the street before him. There were no gaps. No levies lifting it into the sky, it was like magic. It was magic. 

“Hurry up or it’ll close on you. “ Snape threatened, the boy still stood there. The walls did not close on him nor did a beast come and tear him for standing in the doorway for too long. He tilted his head to the fuming man before him and searched him. 

“Are you a liar? “ The boy questioned, he took a step forward and the wall twisted shut behind him. He took another step and swirled around the man for a moment as the man clocked in silk followed his every move. He tilted his upwards, it lulled down once before he stared up at the man before him with wonderment in his eyes. 

“For the greater good. “ The boy whispered, Snape however was quite startled. This boy with the baggy clothes and bloody eyes twisted around once more before looking at the alley before him. 

“I do not like the greater good Professor, it sounds painful. “


End file.
